Perfect Girls?
The Professor and Davis awaken to find their experiment a success... and much more. Synopsis In the Utonium basement lab, the dust was beginning to settle after the explosion from the experiment. Davis and the Professor were slowly waking up from the blast as Helper Bots were helping them clean themselves off and the room. They try figure out what happened to cause the Chemical X to be included into the Perfect Girls experiment, but they don't remember Jojo pushing Davis due to hitting their heads, and there being no sign of Jojo except for scorch marks where he was at the time of the explosion. As they try to remember what happened, the Utoniums hear a thumping sound coming from the chambers. As the Professor goes to start the machines back up, Davis approaches the middle one, and carefully puts his hand on the chamber to see if there was something inside. Then a hand on the inside slams on the glass where Davis' hand is causing the boys to realize that the experiment worked. As Professor Utonium retracts the glass chambers, the room fills with mist that was inside as Davis stays where he is to see the results of the experiment. A shadowed figure falls into Davis' arms who is revealed to be a beautiful red haired, thirteen year old girl with pink eyes. In the other chambers, two other equally beautiful, thirteen year old girls are stirring, one has blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other has black hair and green eyes. After going through finding something for the girls to wear, the Professor and Davis approach the girls who reveal that they have independent thinking and intelligence. The Utoniums introduce themselves and the Professor names the girls Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Suddenly, Professor Utonium realizes that it's the girls' birthday, and rushes out to get some things for them. Leaving Davis and the girls by themselves. In the lab, the girls ask Davis if he was born the same way as they were. This leads to Davis nervously talk about how babies are born, but the explosion before causes an AC machine falls onto Davis. Before it can land, Blossom flies into the air and catches it revealing that she and her sister have super powers. Professor Utonium returns with gifts and clothes for the girls, trips on some rubble while coming down the stairs, but is caught by Blossom and Buttercup who show their powers to the Professor as well. As the girls go through the gifts, Davis and the Professor realize that the Chemical X fused with the girl's DNA during their creation giving them super powers. Before they discuss it any further, the girls thank the Utoniums for the presents and continue to fly around. What no one noticed was that Jojo had survived the blast and had been mutated by it causing his brain to grow out of his skull. He then leaves with plans on revenge on the Utoniums for not even noticing he was missing. Later on that night, as the girls clean up in the bathroom, Davis and the Professor talk about what to do next. The Professor plans to enroll them into Davis' school in the next few days, but Davis is worried that the girls might lose control of their powers, and should stay indoors until they have full control. The girls walk in before the boys can continue talking about it as the Professor starts talking about where the girls should sleep tonight. That night, the girls are given the Professor's room while he sleeps in the living room. As Davis gets ready for bed, he is silently fuming that his father isn't taking the powers seriously. Then, Blossom is shown outside the door asking if she could bunk with Davis that night due to there not being enough room for all three girls in the Professor's room. Blossom takes Davis' bed as he sleeps on the floor, he then asks Blossom if she wants to go to school which she replies yes. Davis is still worried about someone seeing their powers and thinking the wrong thing and that the girls don't know much about the outside world yet. Blossom asks him if he could tell him more about the world, and himself. This embarrasses Davis since Blossom wasn't aware what she asked him as he just goes to bed with Blossom also drifting off to sleep with everyone else. Category:Chapters